For example, in a liquid crystal display device that is one of various display devices, an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode is applied to liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal, whereby a quantity of light transmitted through an area between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is adjusted to display an image. Conventionally, in the liquid crystal display device, frame inversion drive is performed in order to prevent image persistence. For example, the frame inversion drive refers to drive in which voltage (positive-polarity data voltage), which is voltage (hereinafter, referred to as a data voltage) applied to the pixel electrode disposed in a pixel and voltage higher than voltage (hereinafter, referred to as common voltage Vcom) applied to the common electrode disposed in the pixel, and voltage (negative-polarity data voltage) lower than common voltage Vcom are alternately applied in each one or plurality of frames.
In the liquid crystal display device that performs the frame inversion drive, for example, when a white image and a black image are alternately displayed as illustrated in FIG. 12A, the data voltage is biased to a positive polarity side to apply a DC current to the liquid crystal, which results in a problem in that the image persistence occurs to degrade display quality. Conventionally, phase inversion drive is proposed as a technique for solving the problem (for example, see Japanese unexamined published patent application No. 2005-309274). The phase inversion drive refers to drive in which a phase of a polarity of the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode is inverted in predetermined timing (refer to FIG. 12B). In the phase inversion drive, the biases of positive and negative electrode sides of the data voltage with respect to common voltage Vcom are reversed every time the phase is inverted. Therefore, the state in which the DC current is applied to the liquid crystal can be avoided.
However, in the above configuration, for example, when an image (for example, the white image) having substantially constant luminance is displayed as illustrated in FIG. 12C, the luminance of the display image increases to easily generate a flicker in the frame immediately after the phase inversion. Thus, in the liquid crystal display device that performs the phase inversion drive, while the image persistence caused by the application of the DC current to the liquid crystal is suppressed, the flicker is generated to degrade the display quality as a side effect.